


Of Birthdays And Love

by crystalklances



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Smitten Keith (Voltron), Soccer Player Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Keith/Lance (Voltron), Soft Lance (Voltron), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25571392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalklances/pseuds/crystalklances
Summary: Lance spends a nice birthday with his boyfriend
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 197





	Of Birthdays And Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lance day! I didn't think I'd write anything at all this year because I really haven't been doing well, but I ended up doing it anyway. All while fighting yet another sinusitis and only finishing this just in time :")
> 
> It's only selfindulgence, but I hope you like the fluff.

Sometimes, you can’t take the day off for a birthday, or in Keith’s case, the _night._ Life with a soccer star means arranging plans around the season’s schedule; not that it’s ever bothered Lance. Keith’s time to head to the stadium isn’t until the late afternoon, so they have plenty of time to spend the day together. Then, Lance will cheer for his boyfriend, and they’ll have the entire night waiting for them.

His birthday morning, Lance awakes to soft kisses and strong arms holding him gently. Affection and warm embrace have always been his favorite part of falling asleep and waking up with Keith, and special days only made it better. He turns around in Keith’s arms, holds him with the same steadiness as he kisses back.

But just when he’s _really_ diving into the kiss, Keith pulls back with a fond chuckle. “Wait right here, sweetheart. I have a surprise for you.” Keith feathers a kiss against Lance’s forehead before he leaves their warm cocoon.

And Lance can live with this, really. He enjoys the sight of his boyfriend’s bare torso before he puts on a t-shirt, and his chest flutters at the warmest smile he receives right before Keith disappears through their bedroom door. He hears clinking from the kitchen, and a sweet aroma of sunny weekends and school fairs reaches his nose. _Almost_ he wants to sneak out of bed and have a peek, but if his boyfriend wants to treat him to breakfast in bed, he’ll stay put and wait.

Keith returns carrying a tray with waffles, coffee for two, and a vase: small sunflowers, poppies, cornflowers, daisies, and a single pink rose. His eyes twinkle when he says, “I was gonna put petals all around the bed, but guess I sabotaged myself because I can’t resist waking you up with kisses.”

“Oh, you know I love when you wake me up with kisses.” Lance grins. “I’ll let the missing romance factors slide. I mean, you bring me breakfast in bed and flowers in a vase after kissing me? _Wow._ Best boyfriend, ever. Best birthday morning.”

Keith laughs and joins him on the bed, placing the tray carefully between them. He kisses Lance, just a gentle brush of smiling lips, but all Lance needs to feel the warmth and pure joy. “Happy birthday, Lance. I’m so thankful you were born and to have you in my life.”

Lance beams. “Thank you, darling.”

He takes a sip of coffee, knowing which cup is the right one because they know each other’s coffee preferences. They’re matching cups, handmade in a pottery workshop they visited years ago on a date, hand-painted with a scene like the bouquet Keith brought for him. A field of small sunflowers, poppies, cornflowers, clover; under the bright sun and little fluffy clouds, one with a red handle, the other with blue. Keith has garnished the waffles with fresh strawberries and whipped cream, like the memory of youthful summers when their love was a rosebud waiting for its time to bloom.

And the waffles are _delicious._ So delicious, Lance can’t stop himself from kissing Keith again after trying the first bite, earning him a fond laugh between their lips pressing together gently. They enjoy breakfast sitting so close together, half-leaning into each other.

Lance takes a shower while Keith does the dishes, then they get comfortable on the sofa for him to unwrap his gifts. Like so often, Keith went all out with a perfect mix of gifts to spoil him and meaningful ones, from luxurious skincare products to photos turned into snow globes and other cute trinkets to display. Lance beams and kisses his boyfriend once more—he’s in love and it’s his birthday, so he really can’t be blamed for being extra affectionate. They spend the remaining time slow-dancing in the living room and cuddling on the sofa with Kosmo.

But finally, it’s time to get ready.

Lance picks one of his favorite binders, the red crop top binder; even if it stays covered, the whole getup has to _match._ He puts on shorts that are both comfy and make his legs and butt look amazing. And the centerpiece of his outfit: the red jersey with Keith’s name and number 10 in white. To complete the picture, he snatches one of Keith’s jackets to wrap around his waist—just _in case_ it gets chilly—and puts on a snapback with the team’s logo. It’s his typical getup for a matchday and he _rocks_ it, and he knows Keith loves the look, most of all because he’s wearing Keith’s name on his back.

And once Lance sits in the stadium, feeling everyone else’s excitement around him, once he watches the team warm up and gets to shout Keith’s name on the starting eleven announcement, Lance’s mood is soaring high on cloud nine. His boyfriend is the most amazing striker and captain in the league and Lance is confident he’ll witness a victory as the cherry on top of an amazing birthday.

Keith blows him air kisses at every opportunity, leaving him with butterflies that just won’t stop soaring through his body. And Lance’s hunch is right: Keith plays passionately, scoring two phenomenal goals and assisting another. His footwork is pure _eye candy_ as he sprints forward, always seeking to score but also alert for defense and his teammates’ positions.

When the final whistle sounds, Keith runs over to kiss him with the railing between them. No matter how many times this has happened through the years, Lance still feels giddy like it’s the first time. Keith flashes him a bright grin when they part, and Lance watches him jog off to celebrate with his team and greet their supporters around the stands.

He waits patiently in the VIP lounge until his boyfriend is all done talking to reporters and showering off. And finally, it’s just _them_ again, in Keith’s car driving home through the sunset. They have a romantic dinner on the balcony as the night falls.

And when the moon rises amidst blinking stars, Keith kisses him gently. “Look, a supermoon on your birthday. Even the universe loves you so much.”

Lance laughs softly. “The universe already gave me _you._ And now you gave me the most perfect birthday.”

“Only giving you what you deserve.” Keith kisses him again. “I love you, Lance.”

And Lance kisses him. “I love you, Keith. Thank you for being with me.”

Shooting stars soar in the distance as two lovers kiss adoringly, and Lance’s heart wishes to spend every birthday like this, with his beloved and eventually, children.

They spend the night sharing all their love and affection, and Lance feels nothing but contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> The events (i.e. Keith playing a home match on Lance's birthday and winning; the supermoon) are inspired from Julance 2018.
> 
> Connect with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/crystalklances), [tumblr](https://crystalklances.tumblr.com) and [instagram](https://instagram.com/crystalklances) where you can also find out about different ways you can support me!


End file.
